


Nicotine |BTS AU Fanfiction|

by aurellia



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurellia/pseuds/aurellia
Summary: Kim Seokjin had escaped a torture asylum where he was emotionally and physically abused and injected with different experimental drugs that made him go more insane than he already was after he murdered Jung Hoseok's lover, Min Yoongi.All of the boys have much research to do and get all back in contact.Namjoon constantly abuses Jin, but Jin loves it for clearly some weird reason.No one knows what really happened to Jin in that asylum, or why he wanted Namjoon so badly after.What could possibly happen to them now?Stick around and read to find out.





	1. The Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction EVER on here, so sorry if it's short or not descriptive or something. Hopefully all of you enjoy this fanfiction!

_"All I want to do is make him happy,"_ I thought to myself, feeling a burning sensation crawl up inside of me, spreading like a wildfire. 

"Jesus Christ," he snarled at me. "That's gonna last awhile." 

I heard the crackle of the whip, and felt another burning sensation kiss my skin, but then it changed to a feeling of my skin being ripped apart, section by section.

 _"This is how I was meant to live, where I was meant to be. He's gentle. Kind. Handsome. Good in bed. He knows how to really leave a mark."_ I curled my fingers gently against the silky white linen blanket resting upon a king-sized bed as more crackle noises escaped the thin black whip that was dipped in my previous and as well current blood that escaped my body the more he hurt me.

I want him to hurt me.

He's all I have.

He's all I want.

He loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me he loves me! This is love! This is everything a man could need! I love the rush of adrenaline I get as soon as I see him with his selection of tools that pierce and rip at my skin. It made me happy. If he's happy, I'm happy.

This is love.

This is love. 

This is love at it's finest peak! 

No one else deserves this. This is all mine. He's all mine. I'll let him hurt me all he wants. I just want him. HE'S MINE! AND I'LL KEEP IT THAT WAY! NO ONE ELSE CAN BE TREATED AS BEAUTIFULLY BY HIM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

My love, oh my love...~~

"Jin... Earth to Jin..." Namjoon sang. 

I snapped out of my current state.

"Yes, my dear?" I turned my head to look at him, smiling. 

"We have to go see Jungkook and Jimin. Be a sweet and grab my wallet? It's gonna cost a lot," he bit his lip. My eyes sparkled, and my face burned red, and not just from the new whip marks and small splatters of blood. Hehe. 

"Why, of course!" I sang to him as I slowly lifted myself from the bed. 

Namjoon walked out of the room to put away the whip, I assumed. I got dressed into a loose white shirt that revealed my shoulder and ripped blue jeans with black converse. I then grabbed the wallet from the nightdrawer. It seemed it was perfect timing!~ He was back the second I closed the drawer. 

He approached me, and smiled, taking my hand. 

He loves me! He really loves me! I love him so much! He's so affectionate and kind to me~ I love him! 

He walked me out of the door, and we began to head down the street, not minding the people who looked at my bruises in disgust and horror.  

I didn't care! I don't want anyone else in this world except us. This is our world and everything belongs to Namjoon. My king. My lover. My husband. My soulmate. 

My everything.


	2. The White Silence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My only question was..  
> How did Namjoon.. get him out of there?"  
> Jung Hoseok was the best friend of Kim Seokjin before everything had gone downhill.  
> Hoseok recalls his memories of what happened to get Jin into the asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SKDKDKD IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG LMAOOO WELL HERES CHAPTER 2! Also sorry if it's shorter idk. This is in Hoseok's perspective bc hes an important character !!!' yes.

January 25th, 2018.

All I could feel was emptiness.  
Seokjin was my best friend.  
I never knew what happened to him after his mental breakdown that split everyone up. There's many rumors that he ran away to France, or that he's with Kim Namjoon. Everyone knows that second rumor is true.  
Or, atleast those that are still alive.

It was September 17, 2017.

I recieved a letter in the mail addressing Seokjin's current state, which read:  
"Jung Hoseok,  
We have some unfortunate news.  
Kim Seokjin has been missing for the past few weeks. We, Seoul Asylum Center, have no traces of any security footage of anyone taking him, and we have no leads. None of this information will be released to the public until October 13th, 2017. If he is not found, we.. actually are unsure of what to do if that happens.  
Sorry,  
Seoul Asylum Center."  
The paper that gripped in my hands quaked from my fist.  
I was upset.  
I had no contact with anyone else of the friend group.  
I could feel the cold but tender tears drip down my cheekbones, falling onto the white sheet of paper.  
The memories of when Jin had his mental breakdown has left me up late every night, unable to sleep. My legs would shake, my arms feeling heavy.  
The way he...  
Hurt my friend...  
Was the hardest thing to take in. 

Late May, 2017.

I remember hearing the knife fall to the floor, and a loud shriek emerged.  
As soon as I heard it, I ran straight to where it came from.  
Infront of me, Jin's palms were stained with a red substance.  
And behind him, was the body of my friend,  
Min Yoongi.  
Yoongi had let out coughs upon coughs, blood splattering against the hardwood floors.  
I remember holding him in my arms.  
His body felt weak, and he fell pale.  
The blood continued to rush from his side, his tears and mine as well mixing with his blood.  
I can't remember anything besides hearing his last breath.  
His last words.  
What taints my memory is the foggy appearance of Jin during those moments.  
He only stood there, showing no sympathy. His eyes were bulging.  
His intimidating aura could see right through me.  
He wanted Yoongi dead because he was in love with me.  
I assumed someone had called the police, considering men in uniforms barged into the house.  
They grabbed my bestfriend by the arms and dragged him away.  
Yoongi's funeral was a week after his death.  
It was peaceful, but I felt that I couldn't live on without him.  
Every night after that, I stayed up until the sun rose and I counted past millions. It was the only way I could prevent myself from crying.

 

My only question was,  
How did Namjoon.. get him out of there? 

I ponder this question whenever the white silence lingers in the dry air. 

I'd stare into my coffee cup and watch the smoke rise as I hear the gentle wind outside glide against the leaves.  
That's when I'd think of it. 

 

January 25th, 2018.

I began to sob, those cold tears being swiped away by my sleeve every few seconds.  
I pulled a wrinkled picture of Yoongi and I from New Years Eve in 2016 from my pocket. I stared down at Yoongi's gummy smile, examining the details of his face.

I had to get in contact with one of the others. Just one.


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be there! It's a deal!" 
> 
> Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin's locations are revealed.   
> But, Jungkook is hiding something from Jimin about Jin and himself. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jimin decides it's time to get in contact with Hoseok while Jungkook is gone.

My eyes had fluttered open, seeing the face of my lover, Park Jimin, leaning over me.  
"Kookie! Time to wake uup!" His voice rang through my ears. Ow.   
I sat up, Jimin scooting away a bit.   
"What time is it..?" I held my hand against my head, grabbing my phone, and looking at the time until my vision focused.   
"SHIT!" I shouted. "I'm LATE! AGAIN! Why didn't you wake me up?" I slowly got out of bed, stretching.   
I felt the olders head rest onto my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my waist.  
"You were hung over from last night," he sighed. I put my hands on his.

"What were we doing?" My head pounded as I began to feel more awake.

"Well, you got drunk and.. kinda raped me? I guess thats the term? But I liked it, so.. it wasn't rape," he said sweetly.   
I couldn't believe how honest he was.

"Oh. Shit," I sighed, taking a deep breath after. "I better get going, though, so.." I escaped his grip, and faced him. I pressed my lips against his, smiling throughout the kiss.   
I pulled away after a few minutes, and quickly got dressed and ran out the door.  
Namjoon would kill me if I was later than last week!

~~~30 minutes later..~~~  
I opened the door to Namjoon's house, seeing Jin on his lap, covered in... bruises?   
I didn't want to know what they do when I'm not around anymore. 

Namjoon violently shoved Jin off of his lap, walking over to me, hands searching through his pockets. He pulled out a stack of cash.  
"You brought it, RIGHT?" He asked, his voice getting stern.

"Yeah," I pulled out a plastic bag of pills, handing it to him. In return, I was given the cash.

"Does Jimin know you're here?" He asked me, slowly pulling the cigarette I hadn't noticed from his mouth, a circle of smoke puffing out. 

"...yeah."   
"..No..." I confessed. "I didn't specifically tell him I was coming here because you know what happened the last time I did.. he saw Jin and pretty much nutured him like a mother would do to a child.." I facepalmed. "I gave him sleeping pills after he was sobbing like an idiot in the car after having to leave," I rolled my eyes.

"Makes sense. I won't tell if you can give me an extra five.." Namjoon began to bribe me.

"Deal," I spat out, not wanting Jimin to know ever that he was going back every other day. I shoved a few more pills from a bottle into his bag, putting my sunglasses on.   
"I was never here. Bye Joon hyung. Jin hyung," I waved at the two. Jin creepily smiled at me.  
It sent shivers down my spine.

 

-JIMIN'S POV-  
I eagerly searched through a telephone book, looking for Jung Hoseok's phone number. I hadn't spoken to him in what felt like forever..  
My finger stopped at the name "JUNG HOSEOK" and I immediately dialed his phone number. I hoped he still used that phone..  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ri-  
"Hello?" A voice said from the other line. "This is Jung Hoseok speaking.." he said through sniffles.  
"Hobi..?" I asked, my jaw slightly dropping. 

"Jiminie?" Hoseok sounded amazed. 

"T-that's me.." my voice began to crack slightly from holding back tears. "I missed you.." 

"Jiminie! I really can't believe it's you. Are you still with Jungkook? Are you in contact with any of the others?" He began to ask many questions.

"Hey, slow down!" I giggled, tears of joy drizzling down my cheeks. "Meet me at the Busan cafe tomorrow at eight p.m. Jungkook will be out," I whispered into the phone. 

"I'll be there! It's a deal!" Hoseok began to sob. I could tell he really missed me.

"I miss you. See you soon," I sang into the phone."

"I MISS YOU TOOOOOOOOO!" Hoseok REALLY began to sob. He hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 300 hits and all the kudos you have left me!   
> I really appreciate it.  
> Also sorry if its short lol im a very uncreative person. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at UnHeolySeptic. I post when a new update is out!   
> -Aurellia


End file.
